youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DenkOps
Chris Denker, better known online as DenkOps, is an American gaming YouTuber. Games played by DenkOps * Batman : Arkham Knight * Batman: Arkham Origins * Battlefield 1 * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare * Crash Bandicoot : N Sane Trilogy * Dark Souls III * Destiny * Dying Light * Far Cry Primal * Firewatch * Grand Theft Auto V * Happy Wheels * Hitman * Inside * Kingdom Hearts 2.5 * Lego Jurassic World * Madden 15 * Madden 16 * Madden 17 * Minecraft * Mr. President * NBA 2K15 * NBA 2K16 * NBA 2K17 * Pokemon GO * Red Dead Redemption * Resident Evil 7 * Street Fighter 5 * Super Mario Maker * Titanfall * Tom Clancy's The Division * UFC 2 * Until Dawn * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * WWE 2K18 * WWE 2K19 * WWE All Stars * YouTuber's Life * WWE SuperCard * FIFA 17 The Danger Family Having previously used himself as a base when creating characters for the likes of WWE 2K15, Madden 16 and NBA 2K16 (among others) Denker created various members of the Danger family for WWE 2K16 and crossing over into UFC 2 Chris Danger Chris Danger was the first member of the Danger family to appear on Denker's channel, first appearing in WWE 2K16's My Career mode in October 2015, eventually featuring in over 150 videos on the channel and even getting his own line of merchandise. 'MOVESET' Finishers: *Danger Drop (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) (2014-2015) *Zig Zag (Adopted from Dolph Ziggler) (2014-2015) *Stunner (Adopted from Stone Cold) (2014-2015) used as a signature thereafter *'Taste of Danger (inverted stomp facebreaker) (2015-2016) ' *'Danger in the Sky (Pop Up Corkscrew roundhouse kick)' Signatures: *Leg Drop Bulldog (Used Rarely)' *German Suplex *Jumping DDT '(Adopted from Dolph Ziggler) *Double Barrel (Pop-Up Up Kick) *Repeated Kicks to a kneeling opponents chest followed by a roundhouse to the head *Sit-Out Piledriver *Shooting Star Press *Cattle Mutilation *The Tribute (Adopted from Seth Rollins) used as a finisher in NXT Brooke Danger In April 2016 the second member of the Danger family was revealed, with Denker creating Brooke Danger for his second playthrough of UFC 2, this time lasting twenty episodes before the game's mandatory retirement. Max Danger In July 2016 the third member of the Danger family was unveiled, with Max Danger Trivia * Prior to his YouTube career, Chris was a member of hip hop boyband Odysy, who appeared on the second season of America's Got Talent and made it through the New York auditions, but failed to progress through the Las Vegas callbacks * Denker is a wrestling fan, evidenced by his live blog from WWE's Money in the Bank pay per view in June 2016, and he has collaborated with UpUpDownDown on several occasions. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers